The Angel of Hope
by Aero Angemon
Summary: Tk gets kidnapped by Deathmon and the kids race against time in order to free him from the clutches of her grasp. Tk also finds that he has power. This is my first fanfic. Please let me know what you think. Please send your review. I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON


**Tk's Disappearance And The Angel Of Hope **

**By: John Pexton**

**I dont own Digimon except Deathmon**

It all started 4 weeks ago when Tk disappeared and nobody could find him. It seemed that there was no hope in finding him until we all received notes that we all thought were clues. Tai and I read our notes then the rest of the group came over and we gave our notes to Izzy. Patamon was more worried than the rest of us were. Gatomon tried to cheer him up but no luck. After Izzy almost figured out the notes Matt gave him a shoebox full of notes letters and emails.

"Izzy this has been going on for a month now and Tk didn't take it serious, as he should of." Patamon said.

"Did he save all the emails, letters and notes?" Sora asked.

"Yes he put them all in the shoebox." Patamon said.

"We traced the emails to the digital world." Izzy said.

"Why does it say I'll get you soon Angel Of Hope? I'll destroy you my old foe." Cody asked.

"Tk must be the Angel Of Hope and who ever wrote this must think Tk is his old foe." Izzy said.

"Guys I got an email and it says if you ever want to see Tk again then do as I say or Tk will DIE!!!" Kari said.

"What no we can't give into what ever has Tk but we can't let him die." The gang said.

"Well let's trick it and then follow it where ever Tk is." Davis said.

"Davis, what did you say?" Kari asked curiously.

"I said let's trick it and then follow it to where ever Tk is. Why?" Davis looked confused.

"Davis you're a genius." Cody said.

"Why does Davis get all the credit?" Yolie complained.

"Well he was the one who came up with the idea." Kari said.

"Well we don't how to trick it yet so don't celebrate yet." Mimi said.

"Kari what does it want because if it wants what I think it is then I have an idea." Yolie said.

"It wants our d-terminals, digivices and our crests. Why?" Kari asked curiously.

"Hey Gatomon do you still have the fake crest of light?" Patamon asked.

"Yeah why?" Gatomon asked.

"We could use it to trick it." Patamon said.

"Here is my plan; I could build fake crests, digivices and d-terminals to use in Davis's plan." Yolie said.

"Way to go Yolei you pull us through again." The team said.

"All right I have plans for each of you. Gatomon I need the fake tag and crest of light." Ok Yolie said.

"Ok!" Gatomon said.

"I need a picture of each of the crests except hope and light. Izzy do you have extra computer parts because we could use them?" Yolie asked.

"Yeah sure I'll go get them. Hey Kari, Tai will you 2 come with me to get them?" Izzy asked.

"Sure!" They said.

"Mom Izzy needs Tai and I for a little while. We'll be back soon. The rest of the gang is going to stay here ok mom." Kari said

"Ok Kari. Do any of you want something to eat or drink?" Mrs. Kamya asked

"No thanks Mrs. Kamya." The gang said.

They walked to Izzy's house to get the boxes full of computer parts and walked back to Kari's house.

"Here Yolie we got the stuff. Where do you want it?" Izzy asked.

"Put it here." Yolie said.

3 hours later they were done with the digivices, d-terminals and the crests.

"Do you want some soda?" Mrs. Kamya asked.

"Sure!" the gang said.

"We could rest now." Yolie said.

Meanwhile at the dungeon where Tk was, a strange digimon walked in towards Tk but Tk couldn't see who it was.

"Ah Tk you are finally here." Said the strange digimon.

"Huh who's there and why do you hate me so much?" Tk asked.

"My name is Deathmon and I hate you because you are the Angel Of Hope. I want you dead so I could take over the digital world." Deathmon said.

"You don't have to do this." Tk said.

"My oldest foe is being a coward." Deathmon taunted him.

"You are being a coward by not letting me see anything." Tk said.

"Oh shut up. If you want something to eat then shut up. I'll be right back with your food in a minute." Deathmon yelled.

"Kari, Tai, Matt, and Patamon somebody help me. Please help me." He said softly.

"Here eat you brat. I'll be back I got to tell your friends to contact me instead of you. Email to Kari. Don't email Tk because I have his d-terminal and you wont get through to him. Signed anonymous. Ha Ha Ha." Deathmon laughed.

Kari reads the gang the email and replies to anonymous that they are done and ready to trade.

"Bring the digimon with you and then I'll send you back to your world." Deathmon replied

"Hey Tk we are connected so if they try to attack me they will hurt you instead. Ha ha ha." She laughed evilly.

"No you can't do this and you will loose." Tk yelled.

"Digidestined meet me at the top of the cliff over Primary Village." Deathmon sent another email

Meanwhile Kari and Izzy were going to hide at Primary Village while the others put her in their trap. They did what they planned.

"Well, well, well what a surprise to see you all here. Wait there are suppose to be 11 children but there are 9 digidestined." Deathmon yelled.

"Relax Kari and Izzy stayed behind. Gatomon, Tentomon and Patamon are somewhere in the digital world." Joe said.

"Let's trade." Matt said.

"Here." Yolei said.

"Where's Tk?" Sora, Mimi, and Cody asked.

"You fools I wouldn't bring him." Deathmon said

"You tricked us and now you will pay. Digimon attack." Veemon said.

"Go ahead and digivolve. Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon. Agumon digivolve to Greymon. (Etc.)"

"What how did you digivolve without your digivices?" Deathmon asked in an angry voice.

"We used the power with in us." Pieldramon said.

"Terra Force." Greymon said.

"Meteor Wings." Birdramon fried.

"Hollowing Blaster." Garurumon fired.

"Needle Spray." Togamon shot.

They all hit Deathmon but all she could do is laugh because Tk is the one in pain.

"You foolish digimon I am invincible ha, ha, ha". She laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" The group asked.

"You see your only hurting Tk The Angel Of Hope." Deathmon said.

"How are we hurting him?" They asked.

"You guys she is using Tk as a shield and if we fire, it would affect him not Deathmon." Cody said.

"You found out my secret ha, ha, ha." Deathmon laughed.

"We are useless because we don't want to hurt Tk." Davis said.

Meanwhile Kari and Izzy head to the woods by Primary Village to find out where Tk is.

"Kari we got to hurry up or Tk might be dead." Said Izzy.

"Patamon you got to go and help the others." Kari said.

"Patamon warp-digivolve to Seraphimon. Leave them alone and fight me you witch." Seraphimon said

"Ah Seraphimon you come to help your friends. Ha, ha, ha. Do you think you could make a difference? Ha, ha, ha." She laughed.

Birdramon warned him that she is using Tk as a shield.

"Angel Antidote will break the connection between them. Angel Antidote!" He fired.

"What is that? Ah no not that." She screamed as they separated.

"You're done, you're dead." He said.

"I have one last attack before I die and you guys can't stop it." She said.

"What you can't?" Seraphimon said

"Angel disintegration! It only has an affect on the Angel Of Hope Tk." Deathmon fired

"Tk use your hope hurry." Seraphimon wispered

Tk let's out a very bright blue light that fights the attack but makes Tk very weak almost dead. Kari and Izzy make it to Tk before the dungeon collapses on his head.

"I'll be back my oldest foe." She screams.

"Is Tk all right?" The group asked Kari.

"No he is almost dead. He used a lot of energy." Kari said.

"Wait don't forget that Tk took all your shots as well." Matt said.

"Let's keep him here for a few days ok." Kari said.

"Ok!" The group said.

"Kari I will be back with food and drinks ok." Tai said

"Thanks Tai." Kari said.

Tk was going through a rough time for those few days but he finally woke up and had some strength to go home. He stayed at Tai's place for a few days before he returned home. Tk has never seen Deathmon ever again.

The End!


End file.
